Broken Dreams
by Enchanted Wings
Summary: Oakpaw was an ordinary warrior apprentice, training to become a great warrior of VineClan, but a certain storm changed that forever, forcing her to become a medicine cat apprentice! This is her story of pain, love, and sorrow.
1. The Storm

**VineClan**

**Leader:**

**Sandstar- golden she-cat with** **sharp blue eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Pinefoot- a dusty brown tabby tom with dark green eyes**

**Medicine cat:**

**Dewstream- a yellow and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Hazelstep- brown she-cat with one grey paw and amber eyes**

**Icestorm- white she-cat with green eyes**

**Coalstripe- dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes**

**Rowanthorn- russet tom with a black stripe on his back, amber eyes**

**Dawngaze- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

**Foxtail- Black tom with a russet tail and ginger paws, amber eyes**

**Whitespots- black she-cat with white spots on her hind legs and lower back, green eyes**

**Coldbreeze- dark grey tom with icy blue eyes**

**Adderpelt- bright ginger tom with russet stripes, amber eyes**

**Smokeclaw- black tom with green eyes**

**Oliveflight- Light grey she-cat with amber eyes**

**Greytail- Grey tabby tom with green eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Snowpaw- White tom with grey dapples and a black tail, blue eyes**

**Mothpaw- Pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Brackenpaw- brown tabby tom with white paws, underbelly, chest, muzzle and tail-tip,** **blue eyes**

**Oakpaw(soon-to-be medicine cat apprentice)- Chestnut brown tabby she-cat with a cream chest and underbelly, coral eyes (will get a twisted leg)**

**Poppypaw- Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Flowercloud- calico she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Peachkit-cream and white tabby she-kit with amber eyes, Lightkit- white tom with green eyes, and Tigerkit- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes)**

**Goldenleaf- golden she-cat with green eyes(Mother to Furzekit-grey tabby tom with amber eyes and Breezekit- black she-kit with blue eyes)**

**Juniperwind- Dark grey tabby she-cat with navy blue eyes(Expecting Coldbreeze's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Lilyfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat, blind grey eyes**

**Daisypath- yellow she-cat with green eyes (deaf in one ear)**

**Stormfang- old dusty grey tom with blue eyes**

**Mousepelt- Small brown tom with amber eyes**

* * *

**Author Note: This is the longest chapter I've ever written for something O.O**

**anyways, most of the chapters will NOT be this long, so sorry but I'm not that awesome!**

**I'd like to thank Shad0wSt0rm for submitting Brackenpaw and Whitespots! **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Broken Dreams Ch.1**

**The Storm**

Oakpaw was a very happy cat, always bubbly and sweet. She would volunteer for any patrol or mission available. The young apprentice would help the queens and elders, even play with kits in any free-time she had. She trained hard each and every day, with high hopes of becoming deputy, and maybe even leader.

It was until one day that her dreams were all crushed...

"A storm...it seems like a bad one too." A dusty brown tabby tom murmured, his dark, mossy green eyes flickering as he gazed up at the large grey clouds and dull sky. The tom turned to his leader, a wise and young she-cat with a pure golden pelt.  
"It appears so, we shall evacuate then, BreezeClan is a very generous clan, I'm sure they won't mind us staying in their shelter, we are allies after all." She mewed, grey whiskers twitching slightly. The tom nodded in response."Shall I announce this to the clan, Sandstar?" He asked, a calm expression plastered across his face. Said she-cat nodded."Yes, and Pinefoot, make sure they all get out alive. Dewstream and myself will assist the queens, you and the warriors help the elders. The apprentices will get the kits out of harm." Sandstar ordered, standing up and shaking out her glossy pelt before she leaped off of the gathering stone, trotting to the nursery and calling the medicine cat, Dewstream.

Pinefoot leaped to the front of the gathering stone, gazing down at all the VineClan cats.

"Cats of VineClan! There is a strong storm arising and we must evacuate to BreezeClan's shelter, for ours broke in the recent flooding from the rain a moon ago!" He announced."Sandstar and Dewstream are currently assisting the queens get out safely, all senior warriors and myself will help the elders! For the apprentices and young warriors, you will get the kits, let's move!" He called, leaping off of the large, vine-covered stone before dashing to the elders den, a stream of warriors following after him.

Snowpaw and Poppypaw called the apprentices together, and Oakpaw ran over. Each apprentice grabbed one or two kits before heading out of camp. Oakpaw gently grasped a young cream and white tabby she-kit, Peachkit. The small kit mewed in protest, squirming around. Snowpaw, a white tom with grey dapples and a black tail, trotted up to Oakpaw."A-Are you s-sure you can h-h-handle her?" He stuttered, he'd always been really shy. Oakpaw gave him a reassuring nod before heading out of the nursery.

The cats of VineClan all raced through the territory as fast as they could, the storm getting stronger each passing minute. The strong winds blew in every direction, causing some cats to get knocked back and forth along the way. Oakpaw struggled to keep her small paws on the ground, having to unsheathe her claws and dig them into the dirt to keep herself steady and in place. Peachkit whined and wailed for her mother, it wasn't surprising that a kit would be crying during this storm, there were incredibly strong winds, rain drops smacking into their pelts like needles, and thunder roaring across the skies. Oakpaw kept moving forward despite all the difficulties in this whole fiasco.

A few cries and screams were heard from up ahead and cats ran back in her direction. Oakpaw's ears perked up in confusion as she watched them. Whitespots, a senior warrior, raced to the back of the crowd with Lilyfoot, an elder."There's lightning striking the trees and setting them ablaze! We might have to find another way to BreezeClan's territory!" She announced. Oakpaw blinked in surprise, but nodded in response and sniffed the air like all the other's, trying to pick up BreezeClan's scent in another direction."We could cross the river by using the stepping stones there!" Brackenpaw suggested, ears twitching after in the direction. Sandstar nodded and began to lead everyone to the river near BreezeClan's territory. It was a longer way but it was safer, and most likely easier since there weren't as many trees.

Suddenly, trees began to fall from behind them, crushing anything in their path. Cats screamed and darted to the river. Oakpaw raced in the back, making sure all of the cats were alright and running. She heard the sickening crackle and smashing of the falling trees and cringed. Her ears flicked up as she heard one that was too close for her comfort. She turned to the right and gasped, a tree was falling towards her and Peachkit.

Oakpaw quickly tossed Peachkit in front of her, and out of harms way. The kit mewled as she flew towards the ground, but Brackenpaw caught her with a grunt. He glanced back up at Oakpaw and his eyes widened.

"OAKPAW WATCH OU-"

He was interrupted by a high pitched scream and the sound of the tree coming crashing down onto the young apprentice. His ears flattened against his head in shock and fear.

The cats of VineClan turned around to face them, they were finally at the river and most were crossing. Foxtail, a young warrior, helped a few elders across before rushing over to Brackenpaw."I'll get some cats to help her don't worry!" He quickly spoke, calling over some strong toms in the clan, Coalstripe, Rowanthorn, Adderpelt, and Smokeclaw.

Oakpaw wailed, crying and screaming for help. Rain soaked her pelt and blood was splattered across her upper right foreleg. The rest of her leg was stuck under the tree, the large pine tree crushing it. The pain was unbearable, and she hoped that someone would be kind enough to help her."Please! Anyone! Help!" She cried, coral orbs glassy and watery. She continued to cry, pleading for someone to help.

The warriors darted over to the tree, pushing up against it in an attempt to lift the tree off of her leg. Coalstripe yelled for them to try harder and use all of their strength. They got it up just enough for Brackenpaw to be able to tug Oakpaw away from the tree. Oakpaw sobbed, trembling violently as she stared at her bloody, twisted leg. It was turned at an odd angle, definitely broken. Brackenpaw nosed her cheek gently."Oakpaw, look at me! You're going to be alright, okay?" He reassured. Oakpaw weakly nodded, moaning in pain once more. Brackenpaw gently lifted Oakpaw up, having given Peachkit and Furzekit, one of the kits he'd been carrying from the start, to Foxtail. He darted off with the small group of cats that had stayed behind to help.

They all successfully reached the shelter and Dewstream quickly got to work on Oakpaw's leg. She made her eat a bunch of poppy seeds before beginning the treatment. Oakpaw cried out in pain anytime her leg was moved or touched. Brackenpaw was beside her, talking to her in a soothing manner, trying to calm her down and not focus on the pain. Dewstream set two sticks on either side of Oakpaw's leg and held them there by wrapping cobwebs all around the leg, creating a splint to keep it in place. Dewstream gazed at the odd way it was twisted and prayed that it would return to normal, though there was a very slim chance that it would.

Oakpaw soon drifted off to sleep next to Brackenpaw, her eyes fluttering shut as she fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next one should be out soon :)**

**Please review if you liked it! **


	2. A Broken Leg

**Hello guys! New chapter is up! **

**I'd like to thank the reviewers and people who added the story to their favorites! Thank you! :)**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**Broken Dreams Ch.2**

**A Broken Leg **

Sunlight peeked through the thick bramble blocking off a stone cave. All was silent until a loud mewl erupted."I'm HUNGRY!" A ginger tabby kit whined at the top of his lungs. A smaller white kit appeared behind him, pawing his side quickly."T-Tigerkit! You have to be quiet!" He whispered."Don't tell me what to do Lightkit, I'm hungry!" The larger kit huffed, stumbling around in search for food. A paw stopped him. Tigerkit glanced up to see a blue tabby she-cat staring down on him."Riversplash! I'm hung-You need to be quiet, cats are trying to sleep." She mewed, nudging a mouse to the four moon old kit. Tigerkit blinked, before digging into the mouse hungrily. Lightkit and Peachkit followed after him, sighing.

Brackenpaw ate a shrew silently once everyone awoke. Thoughts clouded his mind and kept him from focusing on anything. He stared at the shrew, blinking a few times, before he took a small bite. Coldbreeze, his mentor, prodded his shoulder with a paw."Hey, do you want to go hunting?" He asked calmly. Brackenpaw shook his head."I highly doubt I'll be able to focus on catching prey, Oakpaw's been on my mind all night... Is she doing any better?" He asked. Coldbreeze glanced at the makeshift medicine cat den."Not sure, neither Dewstream or Oakpaw have been out of the den since yesterday." The dark grey tom replied, sharp blue eyes turning back to Brackenpaw. The apprentice sighed softly, nodding his head once."I see..." He murmured. Coldbreeze stared at Brackenpaw for a moment longer, before turning and padding away.

Dewstream gazed at Oakpaw's forearm, blue orbs flickering between confusion and sadness. There wasn't much more she could do for the young apprentice except hope that it returned to normal. She stood and turned to her pile of herbs, gathering them together to head back to camp. Her blonde fur ruffled with each movement she made, and her white furred paws shuffled on the ground. The noises reached a certain cat's ears and woke her from a deep slumber.

Oakpaw awoke to a strong scent of herbs reaching her nose. Her calm features shifted into a frown, and her eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to get her vision adjusted to the harsh light invading the cave. She groaned softly and glanced around, where was she? The apprentice placed her paws down and made a move to stand up, but let out a loud cry of pain and fell back into the nest. She trembled and winced, turning to her right foreleg. Coral orbs widened and she gasped softly. Dewstream turned to her quickly upon hearing the scream and made her stop moving."You can't get up on your own, stay down." She gently spoke. Oakpaw gazed up at her in shock."Dewstream?...Where am I?" She asked, glancing about in confusion."You're in BreezeClan's emergency shelter, we thought we'd see them, but it seems the storm never reached their camp." Dewstream answered. Oakpaw slowly nodded before turning to her foreleg."What...?" She let out, half to herself. Dewstream gulped slightly before speaking again."Your leg is broken, after the tree fell on it, it twisted your leg and broke it." She mewed. Oakpaw didn't respond, just continued to star at her leg, wide-eyed.

Suddenly, Brackenpaw and Mothpaw, a pale tabby she-cat, padded inside. Mothpaw seemed to brighten up slightly upon seeing Oakpaw awake. Brackenpaw stared at Oakpaw."How are you?" He asked, brown ears twitching. Oakpaw gazed at the duo before nodding a few times."I'm alright I guess, just my foreleg." She mewed, gazing at it sadly. Mothpaw padded over."I'm so sorry, Oakpaw..." She meowed, amber eyes clouding slightly to show her sadness towards the situation and for Oakpaw. Dewstream listened silently, her yellow and white tabby tail curling around her paws. Brackenpaw trotted to Oakpaw."We're leaving now," He turned to Dewstream,"how will she get back?" He questioned, his cerulean blue eyes narrowing a bit. The medicine cat stood once more, her herbs gathered together in ivy leaves and ready to go."You will have to assist her, it's unlikely that she's used to walking on three legs." She stated, before dipping her head and padding out of the den.

Brackenpaw turned to Mothpaw."Okay, we're going to help her get up and walk." He spoke, kneeling down to Oakpaw and pressing up against her right side. Mothpaw nodded in response and pressed up against Oakpaw's left side. They both heaved the young apprentice up in a few seconds. Oakpaw nearly fell over, it was harder than she thought to stand on three legs without wobbling. The assisting apprentices began to slowly help her limp out of the den.

All gazes turned to Oakpaw. Some gasped and some frowned. Oakpaw tensed slightly, turning her head away from the gazes."Hey! Quit staring!" A small light grey she-cat barked at them, her fur ruffling a bit. The cats stopped staring and began to head out of the cave. Oakpaw glanced at the she-cat. The cat sighed and trotted up to them."Hey Oakpaw, sorry for the stares, some cats can be such mousebrains." The she-cat huffed. Oakpaw smiled a bit."Thanks, Oliveflight, I appreciate it." She mewed. Oliveflight blinked before nodding and padding off to the rest of the group.

Brackenpaw and Mothpaw slowly led Oakpaw back to camp. Once they crossed the river with some difficulty, they quickly reached their home. Thankfully, not a lot was destroyed in the camp, just a side of the warriors den and a bit of the apprentices den, everything else had somehow remained unharmed.

Oakpaw laid down in a nest in the medicine cat den, her tail curling around her slowly. Brackenpaw and Mothpaw left to go eat and train, leaving the apprentice alone. Dewstream trotted in with a small smile."Hey there, Oakpaw." She greeted softly. Oakpaw smiled a bit in reply, watching the medicine cat quickly sort the herbs. Once Dewstream was finished, Oakpaw felt a question rise up in her throat

"Hey, Dewstream...will my leg return to normal? Will I ever be a warrior?"

"The thing is...I wish I knew..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Please review if you liked it!**


	3. Pray and Hope

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and supported this story so far! I really appreciate it! :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's not very long, but the next one will be, I promise! **

* * *

**Broken Dreams Ch.3**

**Pray and Hope**

"Wh-what? What do you mean you wish you knew?" Oakpaw questioned, eyes wide and confused. Dewstream sighed."I mean what I say, Oakpaw. The only thing I can do is pray that your leg will return to normal, there's not much else I can do." She mewed with a flick of her tail. Oakpaw's ears flattened against her head, before she slowly nodded. She felt terrible, like she didn't know what to do next. There were three possibilities now! Either she healed well and became a warrior, or her leg didn't heal correctly and she was forced to become an elder early, or a medicine cat apprentice. She shuddered at the last two possibilities, not liking the idea of them occurring.

Icestorm, Oakpaw's mentor padded into the den, blue eyes narrowed a bit."When will Oakpaw be better? She needs to train still." He spoke. Dewstream stood, before turning back to the herbs."I do not know, but not any time soon." She replied. Icestorm glanced at his apprentice, and sighed, before sitting down."You did a good thing, Oakpaw. I just wish that you didn't have to pay for it like this." He softly meowed. Oakpaw smiled a bit."Sometimes good things are just bad things in disguise." She spoke, her voice wavering a bit. Icestorm nodded."Indeed they are. I must go on a patrol to the BreezeClan border, goodbye for now." He said calmly, before trotting out of the den.

Brackenpaw walked into camp with a hunting patrol, two mice and a hare in his jaws. His brown tabby tail flicked and he placed the prey down into the fresh kill pile. The apprentice glanced at the medicine cat den silently, before he grabbed one of the mice he'd caught and padded inside. He spotted Oakpaw almost immediately, since she was the only patient currently in the den. Brackenpaw walked over to her and placed the mouse at her paws."You must be hungry." He spoke, voice gentle and calm. Oakpaw stared at the mouse for a moment, before glancing back up at Brackenpaw. She gave a small sign of a smile, before taking a bite. Brackenpaw smiled a bit and sat down beside the younger apprentice. His paws shifted a few times, kneading the ground before he spoke up again."How are you holding up?" He asked. Oakpaw swallowed and turned her gaze back to him."I'm fine, my leg, not so much. I don't even know if I'm going to be a warrior…" She murmured, ears drooping. Brackenpaw nudged her shoulder gently."Don't give up yet, there's still hope." Oakpaw gazed at him sadly, eyes becoming a bit glassy."There's only so much hope that I have…." She whispered, barely audible. Brackenpaw frowned, shaking his head."You better get some more soon." He joked a bit. Oakpaw managed a small smile in thanks for cheering her up.

Tigerkit stumbled around with his siblings."We're four moons now! I wanna be an apprentice early!" He shouted. Lightkit covered his mouth with a paw."Stop being so loud, Tigerkit." The kit mewed with a frown. Tigerkit rolled his eyes playfully."You're so…uh…what was the word?" He asked himself."Smart?" Lightkit smirked a bit."Yeah! I think that was it!" Tigerkit caught onto his brother's face and sighed."You just made me say something that made you look good didn't you?" Lightkit burst out laughing, hugging his stomach."Yeah!" He managed. Peachkit sighed."You two are such mousebrains." She smacked her forehead with a paw before looking at the medicine cat den, guilt rushing over her.

_Was it my fault Oakpaw got hurt?…If she hadn't been carrying me then she wouldn't have gotten crushed by the tree, she could've run... _

She shook the thought away and mustered up the courage to walk over to the medicine cat den, fur ruffled a bit. The kit gulped before padding inside, and walking over to the injured apprentice."H-hi...Oakpaw..." She murmured. Oakpaw looked up and smiled."Oh, hi Peachkit." She greeted. Peachkit blinked a few times, a bit surprised that the apprentice wasn't angry with her."Listen...I'm going to help you during your rehab!" She declared, eyes narrowing in determination.

Oakpaw's smiled brightened, and she patted the kit on the head."Alright then, do your best."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's so short! Again, I promise the next one will be longer! :)**

**Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
